characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Abathus McCartney
Abathus "Cross-Lighter" McCartney '''(May 25, 1832-June 10, 1903) was an American politician and member of the Ku Klux Klan. He was most known for his obsession with lighting crosses on fire and his many incestous relationships. Early Life McCartney was born into the wealthy Clan McCartney in Ireland. As a child his family immigrated to the United States where he became a citizen of South Carolina. His father, Paul, and his mother, Jessica, were both avid members of the KKK, and would often hold cross-lightings in their backyard. When McCartney was 12 he walked in on a cross burning and his parents let him hold the matches. It began his life-long passion of burning the cross. At 17 he became an official member of his local Klan. His father, a Red Dragon, would often let him help in the "hangin's and lynchin' of Darkies." At 24 he met his life long friend, John Wilkes Booth. Later Life and Political Beliefs McCartney, a Democrat, became governor of Carolina in 1861, the same year of the start of the Civil War. He was a strong protestor of Abraham Lincoln, and was rumored to have attempted to kill the president once. McCartney's son, James, was a Confederate Soldier who was executed on the orders of President Lincoln for war crimes in 1865. That same year, Abathus made a detailed plan to assassanate the president and gave it to his friend, Booth, who carried it out. McCartney steered free of his crime until he was a senior citizen dying of cancer. He was put to trial and was found guilty, but missed the death sentence because he was so near death as it was. He died a week later. Whether at the time of his death McCartney was still involved with the Ku Klux Klan is unknown. Physical Appearance McCartney had the appearance of a stereotype politician at that time; he dressed well, was portly, had a thick moustache, little hair on his head, and a notably large jaw. His eyes were said by one biographer to have been "bright blue behind weary lids", and his hair was "a golden curl in his youth, but a faded gray in age." Toward McCartney's death, doctors noticed that his life long obesity was replaced by an unhealthy boniness and that he lost most of his hair, which are common signs of cancer. Relationships '''Paul and Jessica McCartney Abathus's parents, prominent leaders of the KKK, were those who involved him in its workings. They were wealthy, pompous, and proud, and Abathus spoke of them as if they were gods. It was said that Jessica and Abathus commited incest on a regular basis after the death of Paul. Ariana McCartney Abathus's cousin and first wife, Ariana, was a strong believer in white supremacy, and Abathus married her because "Ma and Daddy didn't want me to marry no one too bright, 'cause a bright 'n' might report us for our lynchin's." Abathus and Ariana got a divorce when Ariana changed her white supremist ideas and voted for Abraham Lincoln. Melena McCartney Abathus's sister and second wife, whom he married almost a month after his divorce from Ariana, was mentally retarded and lacked the capacity for long thought, which Abathus hoped would keep her from "feeling sympathy for the colored folk." Also, she reportedly had a very strong body, which would be "good for childbirthin'." She was the mother of Abathus's only child. James McCartney James McCartney, the only child and son of Abathus, got along well with his father. In 1862 he joined the Confederate Army, in which he would often torture prisoners of war to the point of insanity. He was eventually captured by the Union in 1865 and hung on President Lincoln's orders. Category:1832 Births Category:1903 Deaths Category:Politicians Category:Criminals